


Marnie's Cam Shows: Night 1

by leakyladdy



Series: Marnie's Cam Nights [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cameras, F/M, First Time, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leakyladdy/pseuds/leakyladdy
Summary: Marnie hosts a cam show to thank her fans for supporting her throughout The Gym Challenge. A virginity is lost.
Series: Marnie's Cam Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639780
Kudos: 29





	Marnie's Cam Shows: Night 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as an attempt at writing a gangbang, then that didn't happen and this did. Hope you like it, I may write more to capture Marnie's sexual escapades, up to and including an actual gangbang, maybe some stuff with Sonia.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sword & Shield, and I've only seen a few clips of Marnie.

“Howdy!” Marnie faced the camera, on her knees, hands raised, peace sign out. “This is a little thank you for y’all that supported me up ‘til I challenged the Champion. We didn’t win, but there’s always next time!”

Her fans applauded. One in particular waited at the back of the room, outside the shot. A special treat for her viewers, depending on how she felt.

She trusted her fans to make this worth it.

“Anyway…” Marnie started to rise, hands on the hem of her shirt. “I think it’s time ta reward my loyal fans!”

She flashed her pussy.

Well, her panties, but it was still more than she’d ever shown anyone before. Chat flashed with donations and compliments, a few of them talking about the things they’d do to her if she was in front of them. Licking, kissing, sucking, fucking.

“Aw, geez.” Marnie reached down and slipped a hand into her panties. She eased a finger in and mewled.

“Sorry,” she said. “Ain’t used to so much stimulation at once. I love bein’ watched by you guys, though, so I’ll do my best!”

Marnie twirled and lifted her dress to reveal her ass. The comments went wild, talking about her booty, asking if she’d ever done anal, begging her to drop her panties and let them see her pale, petite body.

But no, she wanted her fans to be the ones to undress her. She was fine with teasing, even though it made her blush like all heck ‘til her heart reached her ears. But some things she needed the support of her ‘family’ to do.

“Alright,” Marnie said. “Enough of that.” Her fans cried out, disappointed but not aggressive like some others might’ve been. “Don’t worry, the show ain’t over yet!”

She clapped her hands.

One of her VIP fans came over.

They were tall, broad, and muscular, and they’d chosen to follow  _ her  _ out of all the qualified trainers in the world. It made her heart soar, enough that she almost smiled.

“Hey,” he said. He didn’t wear any clothes, the camera designed to automatically blur his face. Some people liked their privacy. “I’ve been a fan of Marnie’s, well, ever since the beginning. I was a Challenger myself a few years back, and was trying again when she made her circuit.”

Chat went wild with speculation, with a few mentions of having met or interacted with him before.

“Name’s Chase.” He threw an arm around Marnie. His hand worked its way under her shirt, and cupped her small breast. “Fan of the greatest idol with the most fantastic tits,  _ Marnie!” _

Their fervor went toward her chest, wanting to see it. They reoriented so that she sat on Chase’s lap on the couch, his prick staining her dress with pre-cum, each shift rubbing her little ass against it.

She liked the girth of it.

“How experienced are you, Marnie?” Chase started massaging her chest with both hands. He touched a nipple experimentally, pinching it. “Oh, our girl’s got some lovely little nips as well.”

She sighed, leaning back into his chest, looking up at him. “Haha, geez, trying to learn everything about me, ain’t ya?”

“It’s our job.” He moved his hand to her stomach, caressing it. “To know you inside and out, almost as well as you know yourself. She’s an innie, by the way.”

Chat talked about cumming on her stomach. Cum? Goodness, they were moving fast. She better regain some control.

“I’m a virgin,” she said. She caught chat going wild, praise and speculation. “Never kissed a guy, never done any of the, er, more sordid stuff. ‘Til now, I’m hopin’.”

Chase held her chin and tilted it up. He leaned forward, and she lifted herself up to meet his lips.

She… enjoyed it well enough. Kissing was nice, but she wished he toyed with her nipples some more. It’d given her a good feeling, and she’d already started to feel wet enough she was surprised chat hadn’t commented on her panties yet.

“Excellent,” Chase commented. “You?”

“Nice,” Marnie said. “Prefer’d you touching my chest, though.”

“Well, there are other things you can do with your mouth, and I can’t reckon anyone wouldn’t want to get their hands on your sweet tits.”

Someone suggested she suck him.

Marnie shook her head. “Keep exploring.”

Chase obliged, lowering his hands to her thighs. He gripped them and spread her legs, exposing the wet spot on her pink panties. He stroked her knee with one hand, circling the outline of her pussy with the other.

Marnie mewled. She felt so good, and with only one person? She couldn’t wait to try it with two, three, four…

“You’re adorable.” Chase returned to her breast, this time groping the front of her dress. She wanted him to do more to it, but her pussy demanded attention. “Let’s get some love for our number one idol, okay?”

Marnie kept her legs spread and slid a hand into her underwear. She brought his hand to it.  _ “In.” _

He obliged, entering slowly, and holding her tight when she moaned. Marnie pressed forward, trying to get the entire hand into her cunt.

And  _ everyone  _ wanted to experience this with her. Wanting to kiss her, wanting to taste her, wanting to lick and suck her, then shove their cocks in her until she couldn’t walk. She envisioned that future, and it excited her.

“I wanna tear off this dress and fuck you so bad,” Chase said. “But we have a show to put on. Up.”

He got out from under her, then sat at the foot of the couch. Marnie squirmed, struggling to stay still as he grasped her panties and drew them down her legs, taking the time to admire them.

And then her pussy was bare. Exposed to the world.

She moaned, reaching forward to touch it.

Chase caught her hand. “Not so fast.”

She obeyed.

Chat admired her pussy a moment. Panties soaked, she was eager to do anything to ride the burning sensation at her core, but he was right. The show.

He licked her.

She squealed.

His tongue felt  _ so  _ fucking good, playing at the edge of her cunt, probing, exploring her depths. She wrapped her legs around him, drawing him further in, and he obliged, nearly suffocating him with her pussy.

Eyes shut, she focused on the sensation. She’d never been this wet in her life, and she  _ really  _ needed to do something about it.

“Please,” she moaned.  _ “Fuck me.” _

Chase got up and kissed her, cock rubbing against the entrance of her pussy. This time, she threw herself in the kiss to distract from the growing ache in her quim, to no avail. She squirmed, trying to get him to enter her.

“Not yet,” he said. “Woman like you? Your first time should be on a proper bed.”

He lifted her, taking the camera with them to the ornate bed in the back of the room. He laid her down and took a shot of her, cunt dripping, arms outstretched, face blushing and needy. He handed her her panties, and took a shot of her with them in her mouth, tasting her own juices. 

They removed it for the actual penetration.

Chase towered over her, cock lined against her entrance again, her dress pulled up so he could reach her tits easier. They’d left it on, along with the jacket, because it was part of her signature look.

He thrust forward.

She squirmed around his cock, gasping at just the head. He kissed her neck, her pink nipple caught between his fingers. She focused on the barrage of sensations, but above all, she wanted to be  _ fucked. _

It was slow going, her pussy tight and sensitive, the walls clenching around him enough to make even him gasp. He worked in and out of her, trying to fit his entire length in her, but bottomed out with a few inches left.

_ “S-sorry…”  _ she whispered. Insensate, she stared up at the ceiling, trying to avoid passing out from the overstimulation. She wanted  _ more,  _ but wasn’t sure if she could handle it.

“It’s fine,” he said. “Sex with you is a fucking treasure.”

He thrust in and out of her,  _ fucking  _ her, and she couldn’t help but gasp and moan, the spasming of her cunt sending her into overdrive. She loved the fullness of it all, how whole she felt, and the  _ fans.  _

They complimented her. Praising her cute, blushing face. Her pale, tight body. The little gasps and moans she made whenever his cock left her, and the full-body clenching whenever it slammed into her. Her hair was getting out of control, but they didn’t care. They just wanted to see their Marnie, enjoying herself.

That gave her an idea.

“H-” Marnie gasped, his cock grazing a sensitive spot. She held onto him. “Hold on a sec, okay?”

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“P-peachy.” She sighed when he slid out of her. “Move the camera, I wanna try somethin’.”

They repositioned themselves so that Marnie sat at the edge of the bed while Chase’s erect dick stared her in the face. She wanted to suck him and see where that road led, but there would be time enough for that later.

Still, she grasped it in her hand and ran her tongue along the shaft, tasting the mix of their juices. It wasn’t  _ good,  _ but she liked Chase’s reaction. He laid a hand on her head and guided her, showing her where to lick and suck.

For a finale, she tried to take him down her throat, but couldn’t get very far. Still, she’d licked him clean.

She climbed on the bed and got on her hands and knees, ass pointed toward him.

He held it with both hands, adjusting her.

“Can I spank you?” he asked.

“Sure. She wiggled her ass. “I can take a lickin’, er…”

She blushed and jolted, feeling him plant kisses along her rear while stroking ith. Raising a hand, he spanked her.

She cried out, quivering.

He thrust his cock inside her cunt, her rear bumping against his thighs. They worked a steady rhythm, Marnie throwing herself back against him, taking as much dick as she could before he slid out again.

He continued spanking her, and Marnie adored it. Each strike brought a mini-orgasm, her pale ass reddening with each strike, all of it caught on film. Another camera caught her face, showing her expressions as they went from blushing and shy, to panting and gasping for breath. Once, he spanked her while thrusting inside, and her arms gave out.

He didn’t stop, fucking her ass while she was face down, ass up, momentarily surrendering to the sensations radiating from behind. She was a mess, hair splayed, body covered in sweat, cum, and saliva, but that only incensed her fans as they called for her to take him deeper and harder.

His cock twitched. He spanked her, and her cunt spasmed around him.

He came inside her, flooding her with a warm sensation, triggering another orgasm of her own. She cried out as her pussy clenched down, trying to milk as much semen out of him as it could, like she was being bred. He continued thrusting in and out of her, spanking her ass all the while.

On the camera, Marnie’s face was a drooling mess, tongue lolling out the side of her mouth, eyes unfocused.

He removed his cock. Cum spilled out of her pussy, dripping down her thighs.

She mewled.

“You’re amazing, Marnie.”

As if in a stupor, Marnie got to her hands and knees again, and faced Chase.

She opened her mouth.

He pushed his cock against her lips. She mumbled thanks, then began the slow process of licking it clean, kissing it a few times to apologize for her speed. When she reached the tip, she swallowed the head and teased it with her tongue, while staring up at him.

He came in her mouth. She tried to swallow it all, but regained her senses and backed off, cum spilling down the sides of her mouth, staining her dress. She spat out the cum in her mouth and looked up at him.

“Sorry,” she said.

Marnie leaned forward, eager to clean him properly this time.


End file.
